The Demon That Can't Leave
by Lilspring
Summary: UsUk: Priest!America and Demon!England. Priest Jones was just going to get rid of a ghost in the town only to end up having to take down a demon instead. ONE-SHOT.


The Demon That Can't Leave.  
Pairing: UsUk  
Characters: Sweetdevil!England and Priest!America

* * *

"Are you telling me that this house is haunted?" The blond hair male looks at the mansion with his blue eyes looking over at it with wonder as he scans the lawn out there with excited eyes feeling like he was on a new hunt. He remembers his first hunt with his fellow friends, nervously he toys with his rosary in his hands. He can do this; after all eighteen years of training is worth it. He was raised in this type since childhood and this is not going to terrify him, no instead this excited Alfred. He looks over as he felt the cold wind blast around him as he adjust his glasses. The person next to him was talking fast, terrified about the poltergeist that was haunting the house. Alfred hold out his hands as he smiles that brilliant smile to relax the owner of the house. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Just stay at your other family house." He offered kindly as the other person nods in worry before leaving with the car as the Priest stood there staring at the mansion where the lights wasn't even on. The owner said that they left the kitchen light open but it kept closing and the living room always seems to have the lights on.

Alfred walked in; he was Alfred F. Jones the Priest of the town and he will not be stopped just by one silly little poltergeist to make him lose his title of the best priest of the town. He straighten his clothes before walking in with caution. He didn't stop but let out of a heated breath from the place. The cold air hit him as he walks over looking at the house, walking in as he closed the door gently. He looks around in confusion, puzzled at there was no hint of mess or anything. He can't be too careful in here after all; it'll be an easy job. Yet, the place can be tripped or startle the spirit that is haunting the place in here. The priest walks up the stairs looking in the house, checking and making sure that nothing was disturbed nor cursed just in case it was just an object and not a ghost. There can't be a cursed object, because then the police would have been involved, he reasoned himself. Alfred kept walking in the house, muttering prayers to himself silently. He held his bible under his right arm as he held his rosary on his left hands. The fingers moving the beads occasionally moving it to his lips whispering the script.

He didn't know was that there was a demon floating behind him with each step, frowning as he heard the muttering prayers. It was really irritating the demon's ears as he floats back down with an irritated groan for emphasis as he stomped around the living room. The demon was sure to make a quiet tantrum. He can't have the priest getting to him. No, not at all; the demon thought as he looks over to the side with a mischievous smirk. With a hop, the demon flare his gloved hands with joy. Toying with the green flames that matches his eyes the fiery red hair blow back gently from the heat that he produced with his hands. Hands moves to clench on the fire making it disappear as the room turned back cold from the lack of heat. Just him in the house made it icy cold like his home. The demon started to walk behind the Priest once more humming a child nursery rhyme in a low tone as the Priest turns around to see nothing there. The demon was having too much fun with this as he kept speeding behind the priest then flitting in various places in the house to scare him. This was great and perfect as the red haired demon laughs with glee when the Priest started to get spooked out. He was just tossing things around and singing a sad nursery rhyme! Was the other a newbie? If so; then the demon will have his fun with this one, such a lovely one that will be fun to slaughter. Slowly take the skin off and maybe even have some bedroom fun if he can help it. The Priest wasn't that bad looking when he take a closer look.

Then the demon let his guard down when he felt the priest throw salt around him when he turned around just before the demon can transport making him hiss in pain throwing back against the wall. Jones looks at the demon as he started to breathe heavily from being pushed to the wall. The demon groans as he moans out in a leisurely British tone. Alfred was startled at that, they are in Idaho in the United States yet the Demon had a tone that was definitively belonged to a person from another country! Alfred stared at the demon with wide eyes as he felt a blast of green flames smash him to the other side of the hallway wall. The American Priest groans out from the blast feeling the pain etched on his back as he looks from the rubble to stare at the demon who was standing there patting the white plaster from his uniform clothes. Alfred was confused, that uniform reminded him of the old British World War II that the Reverend told the other students in church about. There is always a hidden story for these supernatural creatures, the voice echoed in his mind. The smug grin that Reverend Gilbert gave to them was not reassuring to the group of fifteen year old as Archbishop Franz smacked Gilbert head for being too boastful.

The demon stood in front of Alfred, lightly tapping the priest shoes with a bored look on his face. "Tch, why did you have to throw salt at me? That is quite improper." The demon hisses out as he slam his foot on Alfred's chest, leaning down as his eyes flashes in anger. The pupils turned to slits in anger even though it was in the dark where Alfred supposed to think that stilted eyes turn large and round like a cat. The demon press the boots into his ribs, making the priest gasp out as he felt the pressure on his ribs starting to hurt causing the pain on his back to intensify. "Answer me. For a Priest, you sure are weak." Alfred was sure that the demon was about to just leave him there to suffer with a boot mark bruise on his chest. Until he startled the other with his arms pulling the Demon's leg to his chest. He can hear the male hiss out in anger from the rosary he held in his hands when the pants moved up from pulling back. Quickly scrambling to get up, Alfred pulls back when he saw a clawed hand reach out to him. He lets out a squeak from that as the demon sat up to only to try to tackle Alfred to the wall. The arms reach out to motion him to seem like he was about to strangle the other. He can see the Demon's face clearly in glee that he had caught him.

Alfred felt the hands wring around his neck as he gasp out, arching to breathe form the intense strength that the other displayed. The glasses was falling off which was surprising since he was pushed to the wall, it didn't even drop once. His blue eyes was turning hazy as he moves his arms to hold the demon's arm trying to get the rosary to touch the demon's skin. His hands patting until he reaches it up to the other's face. Alfred can hear the demon pulls back with a hiss hearing the sound of skin burning. Quickly Alfred stood up as much as he can; the glasses on his face literally fell off as he rushed to where the demon clutched his cheek to have the blond priest tackle him down the hall rolling them until they fell down the stairs of the mansion. Landing with a thud, Alfred groans in pain as he heard the demon growls out in anger. The other was sprouting curses and then only to have the Priest to feel the demon sit on his back trying to get to him. Only to have him tie the demon with his rosary beads in a pure luck of a chance despite how much he felt like a ragged doll from the abuse. This of course startled Alfred and the demon in font of him. The great demon that was attacking him was bounded with the rosary beads and he was tugging on it. The red headed Demon hisses when the beads would touch the wrist only to make out a pitiful noise. Alfred lay there on the ground staring at the demon with amusement from the small bounded thing. He could have taken it off but the holy object kept touching the skin. The gloves wasn't even helping the demon at all.

Alfred stood up as he cough, trying not to wince form the pain he was in. Seriously, they were not trained to be in combat. Which reminds him, he needed to tell them about getting trained in combat. Matthew was always top notch in class, never getting injured from any type of supernatural creatures. Alfred rather bless the house instead of getting rid of demons or creatures at this rate. He stood up wobbling to the demon who just sat there whining about the stupid things on his arms and out of all priest he gets the one that manages to get him with a stupid fumble. Alfred was feeling slightly offended at the demon's words but he did get the other from a fumble. "Who are you?" He coughed out, because, oh man, his ribs and back was hurting really badly. He heard the demon laugh at him in amusement as if the other just talking will get him to say his name. Alfred was about to whine at this rate, since the demon had tackled him again causing them to get in another fight. They have been tumbling around for at least half an hour or more he can't tell time in this place. When the Demon had stopped trying to strangle him and focused to take off the beads, Alfred was sure that he was laying on the ground for about five minutes a few inches away from the demon. "I'm Alfred." He started hopefully that will get the demon to stop fiddling around and speak properly to him. "Alfred F. Jones from the local church around here." He continued laying on the bottom of the stairway, looking over at the demon who finally stop trying to get the beads off to stare back with was look of befuddlement.

It took a long while but the demon didn't even speak instead he just stared at the other as if to say, keep on. I'm not telling you unless I know your whole life you fool. Alfred hesitated as he smiles at the demon. What have he got to lose anyways? Then he talked about his whole life to some demon that can kill him and walk away and get some poor human to take off the beads. About the life in church, the training he got, how much he felt when he feel like he failed in school and training. The demon sat there with a bored look on his face; which was funny because the demon didn't even move from his spot at all. Alfred had to look at where the demon was only to a growing irritation because the demon had fallen asleep on him when he was talking. The Priest stood up shakily ignoring the pain though him as he sat on the demon lap, causing the said demon to jolt awake to stare at the priest.

"Okay, No more nice guy here. Tell me your name or else I'll pour holy water down your throat." Of course this caused a tussle between them two with more profanities and shouting of who's mother is going to have the worst fate. His ended with Alfred sitting on the demon's back who just finished his words of the wise, "Your mother." Only to have the priest roll his eyes at that, sweating from the tussle. "Seriously, are we literally just arguing about who's mother is the fattest?" "Yo mama—" Alfred groans at that as he slam his fist next to the demon's face on the ground where the demon finally shut up. The red hair demon roll his eyes as he looks at Alfred with bored green ones.

"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." The demon spoke out as Alfred looks at the other with wide eyes. Arthur or at least Alfred assumed that the demon was saying was true, finally spoke back in a civil tone. The Priest beams happily at that as he lets out a happy cheer. "Nice to meet you Arthur!" The demon didn't even know what he had done to himself when he could have left the house and have someone take the rosary off instead.

[5 years later]

A blond hair priest sat on a red velvet recliner chair as he smiles over to the lady that was thanking him for his service for helping her with the ghost in her house and for blessing her wedding last month. Alfred smiles at her as he nodded to her waving at her good bye. Suddenly he felt an arm on his shoulder and his familiar rosary beads dangling in font of him and a tail laces between his hands. Gently holding it, he looks to the side with a knowing smile. Arthur lean his head close to Alfred with a flush on his cheeks mostly from the tail touching. That or the demon was frustrated at him for making him as the priest familiar. Alfred just smiles at Arthur before he leans to give the demon a kiss on the cheek. "Hello Arthur!"

* * *

Based on a picture at Tumblr by a pixiv Artist. I'd provide a link to the image privately if you like. uwu) This was made on a whim! But I am going to do a whole project on this! I hope to update soon!


End file.
